Paige's life
by unstablelizaguilar12
Summary: Paige is new at high school and she meets two high school students Seth and Dean and they end up being friends. But what happens when both of them start to have feelings for her. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is my first ever story I made. I hope you like it. ( sorry if it sucks)**

** Paige's life**

**Chapter 1**

Paige is ready for her first day of high school. She's nervous because she just moved from England to U.S.A. and she missed half of the school's semester. Paige is 17 years old also gothie and british also nice and caring bit dosent speak when her parents abuse her. She doesn't like how her parents treat her. Paige hears her dad calling her to go downstairs to grab her backpack and to go to school. For school she's wearing a black sleeved shirt , blue jeans and black converse with some black eye-shadow. She walks out the door and leaves for school.

**Paige's life**

At school

When Paige arrives to school and goes inside , she's being looked at many people. When she walks she bumps into two men. One of them had half yellow hair on one side and black hair on the other also he was tall and had light brown skin color. The other man had short thick brown hair he was also tall a lighter light brown skin color.

" Sorry I wasn't looking " Paige said

" Its okay " half yellow half black hair said

" Are you new here?" The short brown thick hair said

" Yes I am , my name's Paige "

" Nice to meet you Paige , I'm Seth and this is my friend Dean" Seth said

" Nice to meet you too , I better head to class I don't want to be late " Paige said

" Which class do you have first?" Dean asked

" Umm Math " Paige answered

" Cool you're with us first " Seth said

3 of them walked to class.

**So what do you guys think ( again sorry if it sucks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I made another chapter (hope you guys like this one) **

** Paige's life**

**Chapter 2**

**After school**

When its after school Paige wlaks home she doesn't get pick up she mostly walks

" Paige!" She heard someone yell her name and turns around to see Dean walking up to her.

"Hi Dean " said Paige

" Do you mind if I walked you home?" Dean asked

" I don't mind" Paige answered

They both walked to her house. They talk and laugh. When they stop at Paige's house Paige says bye and goes inside. When she goes inside she sees her mom and dad and she knows they're drunk.

" Why were you talking to that guy " Her dad asked

Paige rolls her eyes " Dad I meet him at school , dont make a big deal about it " Paige said

Paige's mom walks up towards her and slap her hard and Paige falls to the floor " Dont you dare talk to your father like that. You need to be teached a lesson. "

Paige's mom grabs a cable wire and Paige's dad grabs a belt and they both start hitting her hard it leaves bruises and marks. When Paige's parents are done they go upstairs to go to their room. When Paige has enough force to walk , she goes upstairs to her room to her room. When she's in her room she lays down on her bed and cries silent tears all over her pillow. She reaches under her pillow and gets a razor blade and makes little cuts her right arm.

' I wish I had different parents. I don't want abusive parents. I wish I had people that cared about me. " Paige said to herself

**Author's note : So I hope you like this chapter. Also thank you LexysK23 for being my first-ever review. Also thank you for all reading my story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Paige's life **

**Chapter 3**

After what happend when she got home after school she decided to stay her room the whole day not wanting to know how her life can get any worst. When she went to the restroom, she took a shower and got change she looked in tje mirror to see face. There was a slap mark her mom gave her. She didn't want to think about it so she to bed and fell asleep.

**Paige's life**

**The next day : Tuesday **

In the morning Paige went to the restroom change for school. She wore a black shirt , skinny black pants , black converse , a leather jacket , black eye-shadow and a bit of her skin color make-up to her pale skin so nobody would notice her slap mark her mom gave her. When she's done , she goes downstairs gets her backpack and leaves for school.

**Paige's life**

**At school **

When Paige arrives , she spots Seth and Dean walking toward her.

" Hi Paige " Dean said

" Hi Dean , hi Seth " Paige said with her head down

Seth notices a mark on Paige's cheek " Are you okay?" Seth said

" I'm fine " Paige lied

The bell rings and they head to class.

**Paige's life**

**At lunch**

" Paige , can I talk to you , please?" Seth asked

" Umm sure " Paige answered

They go outside the cafeteria

" What happend to your cheek?" Seth asked still looking at her cheek

" What are you talking about? nothing happend to my cheek " Paige said ' How can he tell ? I covered it pretty well ' Paige said to herself

" Paige I can see that mark on your cheek. What happened ?" Seth said

" Nothing , I just , got hit by a door " Paige lied

Seth thought of it " Okay , I believe you " Seth lied " I just got worried that's all " Seth said

" Thanks for caring about me " Paige said

" No problem , what are friends for " Seth said

Paige smiled and went back to the cafeteria with Seth

**Paige's life**

**After school **

" I'm telling you man, something's wrong with Paige I didn't believe her when she said she got hit by a door " Seth said to Dean " I think she's getting bullied or something " said Seth

" I'm on the same page with you man , remember this morning when she had her head down ? you can tell something's wrong " Dean said " Well I got to go , see you tomorrow " Dean went the opposite way where Seth was going. Dean was going to tell Paige if he can walk her home again. When he spotted her he decided to scare her from behind , which he did and she got scared. When he put his hand on her shoulder she hissed

" What's wrong?" Dean said " Are you okay ?" Dean asked

" Yeah I'm fine , you just scared me out of nowhere " Paige lied

" I was going to ask you if I can walk you home again ?" Dean asked

" Of course you can " Paige answered

They both started walking

" Can I tell you something?" Dean said

They both stop walking

" Sure " Paige said

" What happend to your cheek?" Dean said

" Nothing , I got hit when I was playing softball " Paige lied

" Paige I had the same mark before when I got slapped also that doesn't look like a softball mark " Dean said

" Dean I'm telling you the truth " Paige lied " Can we drop this conversation and talk about something else?" Paige asked

" Okay "Dean answered

They both started walking again

They both talked and stopped at her house

" Bye " Paige said

" Bye , see you tomorrow " Dean said and waved , Paige waved back

Paige went inside and headed to the kitchen. When she was there she saw a note

_Dear Paige , _

_Me and your dad went to get some more alcohol , we'll back at midnight _

_Sincerely, mom_

It was getting dark so , Paige headed up to room , to the restroom and took a shower and got changed to her pajamas. She was still thinking what Dean and Seth said to her about her cheek, she knew her pale skin would show her mom's slap mark but, she also likes how she has people who care about her, unlike her parents who don't and just spend their time getting drunk and abusing their only child.

She decided not to think of that so, she went bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys i made another chapter i took to long ( my story i wrote got deleted by accident)**

**Paige's life**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Paige is getting ready for school. She wears converse, shirt, pants,jacket and black eye-shadow and again some of her skin color make-up to cover up the slap mark. She goes and gets her stuff and goes to school.

**Paige's life **

**At school **

" What story did she tell you about her cheek?"Seth said to Dean

" She told me she got hit when she was playing softball " Dean said

" She told me a different story. She told me she got hit by a door" Seth told Dean

" Also strangest thing happened, when we were walking to her house, she hissed when I touched her shoulder, like it something or someone hurt her " Dean explained

" Wait you walk her home and you didn't tell me " Seth said

" Well you walk the opposite way , anyways I think she has a problem " Dean said

" Who has a problem?" A familiar voice said, Dean and Seth turned around to see Paige standing behind them

" No one has a problem, just that Dean has detention and he won't be able to walk you home today " Seth said ' I did say the truth because he really does ' Seth said in his mind

" Thats okay I'll walk by myself " Paige said

The bell rings and they go to class

**Paige's life **

**At lunch**

" Detention is going to be so boring. I don't know why they don't let you use your phone while the teacher's gone " Dean said to Seth and Paige at the lunch table

" I can't believe you got caught using your phone. You should of been doing your work "Paige said to Dean

" I also dont get why you dont get something to eat , I mean its lunch " Dean said to Paige

" Just go get a sandwich " Seth siad to Paige

" Fine , I'll get a sandwich but , nothing else than a sandwich " Paige said and she chuckled a little bit , when she was gone getting a sandwich Dean and Seth started to talk.

" One thing that I dont get. Why does she always bring a jacket, I mean really is almost summer dont you think ?" Dean said curiously

" I know, is like she's hiding something in her arms " Seth siad

" I think the mark in her cheek is a clue , maybe " Dean said

When Paige came back with a sandwich she sat down and started eating her sandwich and then she finished it "Happy?" Paige asked Dean and Seth, they both nodded and smiled

**Paige's life **

**At reading class with Seth and Paige **

In reading class , Seth and Paige sit at the back of the classroom in a table which had two seats. When the teacher was out of the classroom Seth and Paige and the whole class started talking.

" Wow the lesson is really boring. I can see why Dean wants to use his phone in class " Seth said

" I can see that too. Its going to be boring and quiet after school because Dean mostly walks me home and then we talk and laugh. " Paige explained

" Since when does he walk you home?" Seth asked

" Since I was new here " Paige answered

" So I'm the last one to know then " Seth said

" Hey, you never asked " Paige teases and they both laughed

Then someone in the class heard footsteps and then said " The teacher's coming !" and everyone went in total silence

Then the teacher came in and looked at the classroom

" Class today we're going to be working in a group, so who ever is next to you will be your partner for today " siad " whooo " and the whole class started to laugh. They all work in partners but they were really talking about something else instead of the lesson. The whole class did that the whole class period.

The bell rings and they get out of the classroom

**Paige's life **

**After school**

Dean was at detention and Paige was about to walk home but, when she heard someone yell her name. It took her by surprise, she saw Seth walking towards her , which was strange because he walks home the opposite way she walks home.

" Hey Seth, what are you doing here?" Paige smiled

" Since Dean's at detention, why not if I walk you home " Seth said

"Okay"

Seth and Paige started walking

" Can I tell you something? and tell me the truth this time " Seth asked

" Okay ? Go ahead" Paige answered

" What really happened to your cheek?" Seth said

They both stoped walking

" I told you yesterday I got hit when I was playing softball " Paige lied

" So you lied to me yesterday. Yesterday you told me you got hit by a door. " Seth said

" Well I did but - " Paige gets cut off

" Just tell me the truth. I know we just met , but you can trust me and Dean " Seth said

" I don't know how you're going to react when you find out the truth " She said with her head down

" Just tell me "

" My mom slapped me hard " Paige said the truth " But it was just once " Paige lied it was not the first time Paige has been slapped

" Are you okay?" Seth said

" Yeah I'm okay" Paige said

They both started walking again

" So what do you plan on doing this summer " Seth said

" I dont know, what about you ?" Paige asked

" I'm just gonna chill and be lazy " Seth said

" I should do that too " Paige said

" I know this is going to sound weird but, can I have your number ? Like if you something like that happens again " Seth said

" Yeah sure , you are my friend and Dean already has mine so ,why not ?" Paige said

They both stoped walking again

" Since when does Dean have your phone number ?" Seth asked

" Since yesterday, now let me borrow your phone so I can put my number " Paige said and Seth let her borrow his phone so she can type her number in

" Done , here's your phone back " Paige said and Seth grabbed his phone back

They both started walking again and they reached their destination.

" Bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow " Paige waved and went inside

She wasn't surprise when she saw her parents laying down on the floor sleeping with alcohol in their hand

2 hours later Paige's phone buzzed and went to see who texted her , it was Dean

_' Detention was so boring they took my phone so I couldn't use it ' xxxD _

_' Next time don't use it in class , by the way I was lying I didn't get hit when I was playing softball, my mom slapped me hard. Sorry. I know you and Seth were trying to look out for me ' xxxP _

_' It's okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye " xxxD _

_' Bye' xxxP _

It was almost getting dark and that meant Paige had to go to bed. She knew that she has people that care so much about her.

**Author's note : sorry for the errors and mistakes I made. Also I hope you guys like this story so far**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry I took long to post I've been dealing with tests. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Paige's life **

**Chapter 5 **

**The next day : Tuesday in the morning **

When Paige wakes up she reaches for her phone under her pillow to see what time it is. She stands up from her bed and starts to panic a little. She quickly gets change for school hoping not to be late.

**Paige's life**

**At school**

Paige runs to school hoping that she's not late then, she realizes she's not because she sees Dean and Seth still outside talking like always.

" Hi guys " Paige said talking out of breath because of running

" Woah , what happened? You look like if someone was after you " Dean explained

" Well that didn't happen, I had to run because I thought I was going to be late because I couldn't find my phone to check what time it is so , I came as fastest I could " Paige said catching her breath

" Don't you have an alarm clock or a clock at home ?" Seth asked

Paige nodded no

" I only have a clock and alarm clock on my phone " Paige answered

" Well you came right on time , the bell dosent ring in about 5 minutes so , anything new ?" Dean said to both Seth and Paige

" Yeah speak of the weather is getting so hot now I don't want to wear this jacket anymore " Paige said pointing at her leather jacket

" If you don't want to wear, don't wear it " Dean said

" I don't want to take my jacket off " Paige said

" Why not ?" Seth asked

" Because, I like this jacket " Paige said _' because it covers the bruises and marks my parents gave me ' _Paige said in her mind

" I know you like that jacket but , literally is getting hot out here and you might be sweating like if it was raining " Dean said

The bell rings

" Well lets go to class " Paige said

**Paige's life **

**At math class **

When everyone went to their first class Dean,Paige and Seth went to theirs which was Math

When the tardy bell ringed the teacher did the attendance. Everyone was present

A few minutes past by and Dean was getting bored so , he decided to use his phone. When he was about to use it , he looked at the percent it had and it said 1% and then out of nowhere his phone turned off. He was annoyed when the teacher was teaching.

Paige saw that Dean was about to use his phone but, then he put it away. She could tell he was bored.

Seth saw the same thing Paige saw and he was shocked. Seth was also getting bored as well because the lesson is boring.

The bell rings and they all went out to their next class.

**Paige's life **

**At lunch **

" Well I'm tired, how about you guys ?" Paige asked Seth and Dean

" I am so tired. Wake me up when lunch is over " Dean said and he laid his head down

" Well I'm tired too but, you don't see me sleeping like him " Seth siad pointing at Dean

" He's lazy , I can see that too by now " Paige said

The bell rings

" I'm gonna wake him up " Paige said and she poked Dean's head

" Already" Dean said and groaned

Everyone went to their next class

**Paige's life **

**Outside after school **

" Well today was so boring " Dean said

" It was boring for you because you couldn't use your phone " Seth said

" For your information I could use it , just that I forgot to charge it yesterday " Dean said

" Dean stop using your phone in class , please" Paige said

" I can't help it I get bored " Dean said

" Please, or not your parents wil get rid of that and you will never use it again " Paige said

" Fine , only because you said so " Dean said

" Thank you " Paige smiled and Seth started laughing Paige and Dean looked at him

" Sorry, I just can't believe it " Seth said still laughing

" What can't you believe?" Dean said

" Seth stopped laughing " You're going to stop using your phone in class " Seth said and Paige looked at him " Sorry its because I tried once and he refused " Seth replied

" Well then you're not good at solving problems " Paige teased Seth

" That's so rude " Seth teased her back again

" Well I better get going, bye Seth " Paige said

" Come on , you know I walk you home , later bro " Dean said, they leave and Seth goes the opposite way they're going

They talk and laugh like always

When they're at Paige's house she goes and waves at Dean

When Paige goes inside she sees her mom holding her phone on one hand and a cable wire on the other hand. She also sees her dad next to her mom holding a belt

" Well well well who would of thought our very own daughter will tell her little friend about your slap mark and say that I did it " Paige's mom said

" How dare you. You will never learn. If you tell someone they might be telling the cops and we will be ending up in bars and it will be all your fault " Paige's dad said

" Now this s going to be your punishment also you're not going to school tomorrow because of this " Paige's mom said throwing Paige's phone on the floor and slapped Paige causing her to fall on the floor. Paige's mom and dad started to hit her with a belt and cable wire , then Paige's mom punched and slapped Paige in the face and that cause a busted lip and a black eye. Paige's mom beated Paige so badly she couldn't move for a while and started to bleed from her lip and nose. Then her parents left.

When Paige was able to move she crawled on the floor to grab her phone. Then she standed up and went upstairs to her room. When she got there, she went to the restroom and looked in the mirror and she saw her face was bruised. She went to grab some pajamas and went to take a shower. Then she went to lied down on her bed , then reached under her pillow to grabbed a razor blade and did little cuts in her left wrist again.

It was getting dark outside and Paige had to go to bed , which she did but first she cried silently in pain.

**Author's note : Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the waiting also for some mistakes I did in the story **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter. Also this story so far and I will still continue writing more chapters. **

**Paige's life**

**Chapter 6 **

**In the morning: Friday **

Paige woke up in pain after what happened yesterday with her parents. She didn't go to school because her mother told her the time she started hitting her. She cried because her family are still abusive and they don't even care about her , all they care about is getting drunk and abusing their only daughter.

**Paige's life **

**At school**

" I wonder where Paige is " Seth wondered

" Maybe she still cant find her phone. Don't you think ?" Dean said

" Yeah thats one reason , but she's never this late " Seth said

" Dont worry, we'll see her at math class but, she's gonna be tardy" Dean said

The bell rings and they go to class

**Paige's life**

**At math class **

When the tardy bell ringed and the teacher took the attendance, Paige was the only one who was absent.

Dean was about to text Paige but , remembered , yesterday

_Flashback _

_"Dean stop using your phone in class , please"Paige said _

_"I cant help it I get bored in class " Dean said _

_" Please or not your parents will get rid of that phone and you will never use it again " Paige said _

_" Fine, only because you said so ' Dean said _

_" Thank you " Paige smiled _

_Flashback ends _

He almost forgot about what Paige said and he decided not to use his phone. Which meant all classes. It was going to be so boring for Dean.

Seth on the other hand thought that Dean wouldn't be able to not use his phone in class. He knows that Dean gets so bored he would use his phone every time. But this time , it was different. Dean was actually paying attention. That shocked him. If Paige was here she wouldn't believe it either but, she will mostly be proud of him not using his phone in class and paying attention.

The bell rings

Dean couldn't believe it , je made it out alive and he didn't use his phone. But what really shocked him was that he actually learned something by paying attention.

They all left to their next class.

**Paige's life **

**At lunch **

When Dean and Seth were at lunch they didn't even see Paige, not even at math class and they started to get worried.

" I dont think she still hasn't find her phone yet , she's not even here , she wasn't in math either " Seth said

" Well I'm going ti text her to see if she's founded and okay " Dean said

" Okay , tell me what happens when you're done " Seth said

Dean left the cafeteria

Dean took out his phone and started texting Paige to see if she found her phone and if she's okay or not

_' Did you find your phone ? And why are you not at school ?' XxxD _

He waited until she texted him back. When she did his phone buzzed and the name Paige flashes in his phone

_' Yes and I'm sick so I couldn't go to school today' xxxP _

_' Well then , I hope you get well soon' xxxD _

_' Thanks' xxxP _

_' Also, good news' xxxD _

_' What?' XxxP _

_' I didn't use my phone in class and I actually paid attention. I owe it all to you. ' xxxD _

_' That's great, I'm proud of you. Don't owe it all to me you didn't use your phone ' xxxP _

_' I still can't believe it ' xxxD _

_'Me neither' xxxP _

_' Well I better go , lunch is almost over' xxxD _

_' Well bye ' xxxP _

_' Bye ' xxxD _

Dean put his phone in his right jacket pocket and headed back to the cafeteria.

" So what did she say ?" Seth said

" Well she said she's sick " Dean said " But I don't think she's really sick , if she was she would of at least be present and then go to the nurse then go home. Don't you think?" Dean replied

" Kinda, what if she fainted or something,that's one excuse " Seth said

" I can see that " Dean said

" Well , I hope she gets well soon " Seth said

The bell rings and Dean goes to his next class and Seth goes to his next class

**Paige's life **

**Back home with Paige **

Paige is still in her bed , and her mom and dad were out of the house to get some more alcohol. Paige recovered a little bit so , she tried to sit up and when she did, the pain her parents gave her still came when she made a movement. She struggled a little to go to her closet and get some clothes then , she went to the restroom and take a shower. Then she went back to her bed again still with pain like if one of her ribs were broken. She was hungry and decided to go to the kitchen and get some fiber one bar sje hides if there's nothing to eat and water she hides if there's nothing to drink. When she's done with that , she goes back to her room and laid down on her bed again, still thinking about her life.

**Paige's life**

**After school **

" Wow I have to admit but, today was okay. The part I didn't like is Paige not coming today. " Dean said to Seth

" Yeah I didn't like that part either. I wish she would of come today " Seth said

"Me too , I'm not walking her home today " Dean sighted "Well later bro " Dean said

" Later " Seth said and went the opposite way Dean went.

Today was different when Paige wasn't at school also shocking

Dean went walking alone , silently and quiet today with no one to talk to.

Seth just went walking like always. Today was weird without Paige being there at school.

They hope Paige will come at Monday so it will be the same because today was a different day.

**Author's note : Well I hope you guys like this chapter ( Sorry for some grammar and spelling mistakes I made in the story ). Also thank you guys for reading this story and I hope you guys like it so far. Thanks for the reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter **

**Paige's life **

**Chapter 7**

**The next day : Saturday **

When Paige woke up , she felt less pain than before. She reached under her pillow to grab her phone to see what time it is and she saw that it was 8:15am. She decided to take a walk. She went to her closet and grabbed some converse shoes, blue jeans, shirt and a red ecko jacket. When she's done changing, she went downstairs and she wasn't surprise to see her parents sleeping on the living room floor with bottles on the floor and also a bottle in their hand. She knew they were drunk and that they will wake up in the afternoon. She walked out the door and took a walk for a while.

**Paige's life**

**Outside **

Paige was taking a walk outside but then, her phone buzzed signaling that she has a message. When she grabbed her phone out of her pocket of her jacket and she saw the name Seth. She stopped walking and texted back.

_' Morning, are you feeling any better' xxxS _

_' Yes I am , also I'm coming to school on monday if you were going to ask ' xxxP _

_' I was but , you already answered it ' xxxS_

_' Oh ' xxxP _

_' Anyways, what's up ?' XxxS _

_' The sky's up , just kidding, nothing just taking a walk , and you ?' XxxP _

_' Im just in my room texting with you because I got bored ' xxxS _

_' I hear you , I got bored so why not take a walk ' xxxP _

_' Well I got to go do my chores or not my mom will take my phone away ' xxxS _

_' Okay bye ' xxxP _

_' Bye ' xxxS _

Paige putted her phone away and continued walking through the forest she walks when she's going to school and home.

**Lets go with Seth **

Seth was texting with Paige but then, his mom said if he's done with his chores and he answers no.

45 minutes later

When he's done with his chores he decides to make himself some breakfast also breakfast for his mom and dad. Its 9:15am when he's done making breakfast. His mom and dad were in the living room.

" Mom , dad , breakfast is ready " he said walking in the living room

" Okay honey we're coming " Seth's mom said as they got up from the sofa and going to the kitchen Seth's parents came in and took a seat in the kitchen table.

" So how is school going son ?" said Seth's dad

" Everything is going well " Seth said' _well not everything' _thinking to himself " How can you tell if someone's lying or getting hurt but dosent want to tell?" Added Seth

"Well you can tell if someone is lying by either avoiding eye-contact or by maybe acting weird than usual " Seth's mom said " Why do you ask ?"

" Just curious " Seth said

When the family were finished with breakfast, Seth did the dishes and thought about what his mom said about the lying and getting hurt thing. It made his think about Paige. When he first saw the slap mark in her cheek, he was worried about her. He's not sure if that was the first she was slapped maybe it happened multiple times, he wasn't sure. When he was done with dishes he went to his room and layed down on his bed. He was bored again and decided to text Paige again.

_' Hey' xxxS _

_' Hi , let me guess you're finish and you're bored ' xxxP _

_' Yup , also made breakfast for my family.' xxxS _

_' Awww that's so kind of you' xxxP _

_' Thanks. Are you finish with your walk ?' XxxS_

_' No , I ended up getting breakfast' XxxP _

_' I thought you were walking' xxxS _

_' I was but , I got hungry' xxxP _

_' Wow I thought today was going to be fun but , it ended up being boring' xxxS _

_' Exactly' xxxP _

_' Mostly I don't get bored when my sister is around but , she's at rock climbing camp with her bestfriend' xxxS _

_' You have a sister and you didn't tell me ' xxxP _

_'Im going to tell you what you told me. You never asked ' xxxS _

_' That's rude , your getting payback at me for telling you that. Very clever. Also what's your sister's name ?' XxxP _

_' Her name's Jessica, my twelve year old sister' xxxS _

_' You're lucky to have a sister, what's she like ?' XxxP _

_' Well she's really fun. Mostly we just watch videos from Pewdiepie but , she also likes learning how to make cakes,treats and stuff from Rossana Pansino (a.k.a from Nerdy Nummies) but , she likes rock climbing' xxxS _

_' Wow Jessica sounds really fun , does Dean know you have a sister?'xxxP _

_' Yeah' xxxS _

_' Okay let me text him to make sure ' xxxP _

_' Okay , if you say so ' xxxS' I'll text you when I'm done ' xxxP _

_' Okay' xxxS _

**Paige's life **

When Paige was about to text,she was already home so that means she finished her walk. She went inside and still saw her parents sleeping. She went upstairs and laid down on her bed. She took out her phone and started texting Dean

_' Hey , did you know that Seth has a sister?' XxxP_

_' Hey and I've known ever since my sister met Jessica and became bestfriends ' xxxD _

_' You have a sister too !?' XxxP _

_' Yeah , her name's Keyla' xxxD_

_' What's she like ?' XxxP _

_'Well she likes playing mincraft, me and her mostly like whatching anamie and something from Netflix but , she really likes rock climbing' xxxD _

_' Wow , Keyla is mostly like the same as Jessica' xxxP _

_' I know, they mostly like rock climbing and they're really good at climbing' xxxD _

_'Wow ,well I got to go, bye ' xxxP _

_'Bye' xxxD _

Paige went to text Seth again

_' Im back and Jessica's bestfriend is Keyla?' XxxP _

_' Yup, now you_ also_ found out that Dean has a sister too ' xxxS _

_'Yup Keyla and Jessica are like the same' XxxP _

_' Yup , they sure are ' xxxS _

_'Well I got to go, bye ' xxxP _

_'Bye' xxxS _

It was now the afternoon and Paige was bored. She decided to just do nothing. " Wow i'm tired and bored on a saturday " Paige said

Today was going to be boring for Seth,Paige and Dean.

**Author's note : So I hope you giys liked this chapter and sorry for some mistakes errors. Also Keyla and Jessica are like my bestfriends from school and that's why I put them in the story. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Hi** sorry if it took me long to upload. I've been dealing with school. **

**Paige's life**

**Chapter 8 **

**In the morning:Monday **

Paige woke up and went to the bathroom to see if her bruises were almost gone. She saw that her black eye was almost gone but, her busted lip wasn't. She knew that Seth and Dean were going to say what happened so she had to make a lie excuse. She thought of one and tried to remembered it _'All I have to say is I bit my lip too hard ' _she keep on repeating it until she got it. For school she's wearing a white t-shirt with black letters saying.'Mon Day ' with blue jeans, black converse , leather jacket and some black eye-shadow. Good thing she puts on black eye-shadow or not the teachers would notice the black eye and call the police to announce a child abuse. Her parents would beat her up ten times worst than now, they might even try and kill her. So she stayed quiet, not telling just random people. She tried not to think about it. She grabbed her backpack and went to school.

**Paige's life**

**At school **

People were already at school and Paige didn't see Seth or Dean. She puts her backpack down on the grass. Paige didn't see Dean behind her and scared her making her jump.

She turned around and saw Dean behind her " Oh it's just you " Paige said

" Who do you expect?" Dean chuckled and saw her lip "What happened to your lip?" Dean said

Paige remembered what lie she was going to say "I bit my lip too hard "

"Wow, that hard? Did it hurt?" Dean asked

"Yup, it hurts a lot " Paige said "So where's Seth?" Paige replied

When Paige said that Seth was already behind her "Right here" Seth said making Paige turn around. Seth looked at Paige "New look?" Seth replied

"Yup , mostly people don't like mondays, that's why it's cross off" Paige said

"Clever" Then Seth notice her lip " What happened to your lip?" Seth said

"I bit my lip too hard " Paige lied

"Wow" Seth said shockingly

"I know right " Dean said and looked at Seth's jacket pocket and took something without him noticing

"What time is it?" Paige asked

Seth went to take out his phone out of his jacket pocket and felt that his phone wasn't there anymore. "Where's my phone?" Seth asked looking both his jacket pockets. Then he realized something.

"Looking for something?" Dean said holding Seth's phone in his hand.

"Give me back my phone"

Paige catch!" Dean said throwing Seth's phone to Paige. Paige caught it "Run!"

Paige runs with Seth's phone in her hand and Seth goes after her. Seth trapped her by snaking his arms around her waist. Suddenly, he felt a spark.

"Let me go " Paige said laughing

"I'll let you go if , you give me back my phone" Seth said still holding her as she tries to escape.

"Okay,here " Paige said still laughing and giving Seth's phone back. She stopped laughing.

"Thank you " Seth said putting his phone back in his jacket pocket. He walked to where the 3 of them were. Seth didn't see or heard Paige whispered ow behind him.

Paige caught up to Seth and walked together were they were at.

"Guys, stop playing around like little kids " Dean acting serious

"Really? You were the one who started it " Paige said looking at Dean

"I know " Dean smiled "But it was hilarious " Dean said laughing

Paige hit his shoulder playfully

Dean stopped laughing and rubbed his shoulder like if it was hurting "Ow , that hurt"

"Oh wow" Seth said

The bell rings and they go to class.

**Paige's life**

**Lets go to the 3rd class with Dean and Paige walking in the hallway **

The third period class hasn't started yet which was an elective class. Paige and Dean were talking and walking in the hallway. They stopped at the door. There was a sign on the door saying _'All Career Port students please report to the gym' _

"Cool , we get to go to the gym. Lets go" Dean said and started walking with Paige to the gym.

Paige on the other hand had a bad feeling about this.

**Paige's life**

**In the gym**

When Dean and Paige arrived to the gym, the coach told them "If you're in Career Port class, sit in the left side of the bleachers area "

Dean and Paige went to sit at the top. The gym people were sitting in the right side of the bleachers area and the coaches were taking attendance.

"Everyone, today we're going on the track and when I say everyone that means Career Port class too!" One of the coaches said "So , today it's very hot so everyone take off your jackets and go outside. Don't even try and run through the fence or not you'll be expelled, just run or walk in the track. Understand!?"

"Yes" Everyone said

Paige didn't want to take off her jacket. She was afraid the coaches might see the bruises, cut marks and scars she hides in her arms and call the police to announce a child abuse. She had no choice but to take off her jacket and the only person who saw was Dean no one else noticed but him. Dean had a shocked look on his face.

"Paige what happened?" Dean said worried

Paige wanted to ignore that question but she knows she couldn't by saying nothing so she changed that

"Race you to the track " Paige said and started running outside to the track with Dean running after her. Surprisingly he caught her by the wrist and she whispered ow that's when he let her go.

"Now, tell me what happened?" Dean asked

"Can we not talk about this ? Also please don't tell anyone not even Seth" Paige said

"Fine, don't think I'm going to forget " Dean said looking at Paige. They both continued walking and Dean seems to forget about the bruises, cut marks and scars.

The gym period was almost over. One of the coaches said to go back inside. Although Dean wanted to tell the coach, he didn't, instead he put Paige in front so they won't see her and quickly went inside and sitting were they were.

People were putting their jackets back on and Paige quickly put hers on.

They had a few minutes to talk. Paige qnd Dean were talking but not about what happened to her arms when he saw the bruises, cut marks and scars, they were talking about something else.

The bell rings and everyone went to their next class.

On the way out Seth saw Dean and Paige walking out of the gym. He went and approached them.

"Hey , I didn't know you guys had gym. " Seth said

"We don't Career Port had to go to gym. " Deans said

"That explains a lot. Well I got to go to gym class , bye" Seth said

"Later" they both said

Everyone went to their next class

**Paige's life**

**At lunch **

"So anything new?" Dean said looking at Paige

"Nope , what about you Seth?" Paige said looking at Seth

Seth had a look that Dean recognized. Dean saw it and his eyes were in shock

"I know that look. Is the' Seth has a crush on someone' look isn't it?" Dean said

"So what if I do?" Seth admitted he has a crush on someone

"Who is it ?" Paige asked curious

"Im not going to say her name " Seth smiled

"If you don't i'm going to find out sooner or later " Dean said

"Good luck with that "

"Sounds like a challenge, I'm in " Paige said

"Like I said good luck with that "

"What about you Dean anything new?" Paige said

"Okay I admitted. I have a crush on someone too" Dean admitted

"Okay I'm gonna find out who you like " Paige said pointing at Seth " and who you like " pointing at Dean

The bell rings and Dean goes to his next class and Seth and Paige go to theirs

**Paige's life**

**At reading class**

When Seth and Paige were at reading class the teacher told the class that they'll have a pair of two project

"So you have to choose your own partner and this project is due next month " said

People started picking their partners

"Seth you want to be my partner?" Paige asked

"Sure" Seth smiled and Paige smiled back

"You and your partner are going to do a book report on a book called'The Giver' " The teacher said

"I'll go to your house and do the project. Is that okay?" Paige asked

"That's fine we got a month " Seth said

" Now on with the lesson" the teacher said

The whole class groans

**Paige's life **

**After school**

Seth,Paige and Seth were already outside talking

"Did you know that Keyla and Jessica are coming back tomorrow?" Dean asked

"Yeah I know " Seth answered

"I'll love to meet them one day"Paige said

"You know you can meet Jessica tomorrow, right?" Seth said

"I do now and I can't wait" Paige said with excitement

"Wait how?" Dean was confused

"Me and Seth have to do a book report on a book called 'The Giver' you get it?" Paige said

"Oh now I get it " Dean said

"Well I got to go ,bye " Seth said

"Bye" Dean and Paige said and started walking

When Dean and Paige were halfway to her house Dean stopped walking. When Paige noticed she stopped walking as well.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but what happened to your arms?" Dean said

She couldn't think of anything "Nothing" was all that came out

"Paige I'm not blind. I know what I saw. Your arms have bruises, your wrist and arms have cut marks and scars. What happened?" Dean asked

Paige's eyes were getting watery "I..I can't tell you" Paige said with a tear dropping from jer eye

"Is someone threatening you?"

Trying to hold back her tears, her voice cracks "No...I just ..can't tell you "

"Why can't you tell me?" Dean wondered "Do you think I'm gonna tell people about it?"

"No Im just afraid "

"Who are you afraid of?" Dean said still thinking "Are you getting bullied? Is that why you have bruises,cut marks and scars?"

Tears fall and rolled down her cheeks "No, I did the cut marks but I don't cut myself for no reason" Paige said looking down on the ground.

"Then why do you cut yourself? Just tell me , you can trust me"Dean said with a sympathetic look

"If I tell you , would you promise not to tell anyone?"

Dean used his hand and rose Paige's head up so he could look at her. He wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I promise "

She was nervous on how he was going to react but she said "I...I have abusive parents" It was hard to say it but she said it.

He didn't say anything but just stared at her. Then he hugged her and rubbed her back gently. Then he slowly pulls away.

"They don't even care about me all they care about is just alcohol and getting drunk. Not even caring if it hurts me. Nobody cares about me. " Paige said

Dean looked at her "That's not true. Seth cares about you , I care about you"Dean said

Paige hugged him and Dean hugged her back

"I care about you because you're my friend and because...i like you" Dean admitted

Paige slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at Dean in the eyes. Dean grabbed her face and leaned closer and he kisses her softly. In a few seconds she kisses him back. They both pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that ..well I like you and that kiss came out of nowhere and I was going to tell you is you.." He took a deep breath and said it "If you wanted to be my...um...girlfriend?"

It didn't take long for Paige to answer Dean's question

"Yes" Paige smiled

"What" Dean said _' Did I hear her correctly, she said yes'_

"I said yes" Paige said again

Dean smiled and hugged her gently

They continued walking again and this time holding hands. Paige and Dean smiled during the whole walk to her house but then, it faded when Paige had to go inside. She gave Dean a kiss goodbye and went inside.

Her parents weren't inside and Paige already knows why. They can't go a day without alcohol. She went to her room and gathered up some clothes to take a shower. When she was done taking a shower and changing she lied down on her bed thinking. Today was kinda a good day for Paige but, the part she likes the most is that now she has a boyfriend.

**Author's note : What do you guys think Dean and Paige being bf and gf? How would Seth react? (Sorry for grammar mistakes) Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys so it's going to take long for me to update chapters. Well it's mostly because i'm going to summer school and I have to focus on passing. ** Anyways** here's chapter 9. **

**Paige's life **

**Chapter 9**

In the morning: Monday

Paige woke up early and happy because of two rasons. One she has her first-ever boyfriend and two because she was going to meet Jessica today. She was so excited. She wore a System of a Down t-shirt , skinny black pants, black converse, leather jacket and black eye-shadow. She decided to make her hair curly so, she grabbed her curling iron and started curling it. When she finished she headed downstairs for her backpack and left for school.

**Paige's life**

**At school **

When Paige arrived she saw that Seth was already there sitting on one of the benches using his phone and not noticing her. It looked like he was texting because his thumbs were typing and typing. She went to take a closer look. She was right behind him, holding her hair so it wouldn't fall behind him then she looked at his phone. She saw a name on top of his screen and she found out that he was texting with his sister, Jessica. She read some of the messages and some was about her.

"Looks like Jessica knows me already" Paige said scaring Seth making him almost drop his phone on the ground.

Seth stood up and looked at her and then spoke

"Yup, I told her some things about you and she's really excited to meet you too"

"What did you tell her?" Paige asked

"Well I said that you like dark colors, you're fun and that you're coming today" Seth explained

"You didn't tell her that i'm your friend?" Paige said acting upset

"She already knows that no need to be upset" Seth said

Paige grabs his hand and Seth smiles "That like saying like you don't even know me"

Then Seth spotted Dean

"Dean's coming with.." It took a while to see what he was holding "..a white rose?" Seth said confused

Paige smiled amd not noticing she was still holding Seth's hand

Dean arrived and noticed Paige and Seth holding hands "Is there something I should know?" Dean said pointing at their hands. Getting kinda jealous

Paige and Seth then realized then they let go of each others hands.

"What's with the white rose?" Seth said pointing at the rose

"It's for my girlfriend " Dean said giving Paige the white rose.

Paige grabbed the white rose from Dean "awww, thanks Dean" Paige said giving him a hug

Seth then got confuse and jealous "Is there something I should know?"

Dean and Paige separated from the hug and looked at Seth

"Me and Paige are..a couple now" Dean said while putting his arm around her shoulder. Both Dean and Paige smiled

_'What!' _Seth said in his mind "That's great " Seth fake smiled "Congrats" Seth said feeling sad inside but not showing it

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve "Paige said

"Why wouldn't I, you guys are my friends "

The bell rings and they started walking while holding hands

Seth just felt jealous and upset all at the same time yet he had to hold those feelings in

**Paige's life **

**In social studies class**

It was now second period and Paige and Seth were in social studies class. Paige was upset because she couldn't see Dean for this period, at least one of her friends is.

"Class report cards are today and some of you are failing and some of you are passing. I'm not going to say who are failing and who are passing. You'll find out" Ms. Upshaw said

"Wow I hope I get good grades" Seth said

"You will, you've been here longer than me. I've been about like a week." Paige said

"And in that week you made a boyfriend "

Paige just smiled and blushed when he said that "I sure did"

"When did it happ-" He gets cut off

"Paige and Seth I am not going to talk over you, either let me teach or get out of my classroom. Do you two understand?" said

"Yes ma'am " They both said

45 minutes later

The bell rings and everyone gets out of the classroom.

**Paige's life**

**In science class **

It was the last period of the day , Paige was happy and nervous at the same time. She was happy because Dean was in the same class and she was nervous because in this class is where she's getting her report card.

The science teacher handed out a project sheet

"So the project for this week will be a pair of two, so choose your own partner and get it planned"

"Well I already know who's my partner" Dean said looking at Paige

"Yup so do I " Paige smiles

Everyone quickly chose their partner and planned it out

"So that looks like you're meeting Keyla "

"Okay today i'm meeting Jessica and tomorrow i'm meeting Keyla" Paige said with excitement "I could kiss you" Paige replied smiling and blushing

Dean just smiled and turned kinda red "Do that after school because we're in a class" Dean said and Paige nodded

40 minutes later

The class was almost over and the teacher handed everyone their report cards. The bell rings and people got out of the classroom.

Later Seth meet up with them "So good or bad grades?" Seth asked both Dean and Paige

They went down the stairs

"I got horrible grade I mean 14 Ds" Dean said

"14 Ds? We only have 7 classes" Paige said with a confused look

"Let me see your report card" Seth said and Dean handed it to him. Seth looked at it he had his eyes in total shock "Dean those aren't Ds their Bs"

Dean was in shock and lost his footing. Good thing he was holding the railing "Bs?" Dean then took his paper out of Seth's hand and looked at it

"Congrats" Paige said giving Dean a side hug

"Thanks"

They were outside now

"I almost forgot something" Paige said giving Dean a kiss

Seth just turned around

Paige pulled away "That's not fair you caught me off guard" Dean teases and Paige laughs

"You got to be quicker than that and Seth you can turn around now" Paige said and Seth turns around

"So how did today go?" Seth asked both Dean and Paige

"My day went okay. I made a new friend?" Paige said

"What's your new friend's name?" Dean asked

"Summer" Paige answered

Their eyes winded in shock

"That girl over there?" Seth said pointing at a tanned girl with blonde hair talking with her friends

"Yeah her"

"She's bad news with her popular friends Renne, Sasha, Eva and Cameron" Seth explained

"They all wear like ten pounds of make up and some of them have boyfriends" Dean said

"Im sure she's not that bad" Paige said "Anyways, what about you Dean?" Paige replied

"It went great, I got good grades and my girlfriend gets to meet Keyla" Dean said "What about you Seth?" Dean replied

"It went okay, I got 5 As and 2 Bs and my sister has been texting me like crazy for the past 5 minutes so, it went okay" Seth said

"Can we go I wanna meet Jessica" Paige said

"Okay hold your horses, later Dean

Paige pecks Dean's lips "Bye Dean"

"Bye babe, bye Seth" Dean said and went walking the opposite way they were

**Paige's life**

**Lets go with Seth and Paige arriving **

"Okay were here " Seth said walking when they arrived to his house. They went in and his mom was ready to go to work

"Hi mom, this is my friend Paige, Paige this is my mom" Seth introduced and Paige takes out her hand, Seth's mom shakes her hand

"Hi nice to meet you" Seth's mom said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too" Paige said and smiled back

"Hi sweetie, I have to go to work early so take care of your sister. Also Jessica made brookies so, take them out of the oven when they're ready, just be careful you don't burn yourself. Okay?" Seth's mom said

"Okay, love you " Seth said

"Bye , love you too " Seth's mom said and leaves

"So where's Jessica?" Paige asks

"She's upstairs, i'll call her. JESSICA" Seth yelled since she was in her room

"WHAT?" Jessica yelled back

"PAIGE IS HERE "

"COMING" Jessica said getting out of her room "Can you put 5 couch cushions on the bottom of the stairs" Jessica replied

Seth grabs 5 couch cushions and he puts it on the bottom of the stairs "Go" Seth said

Jessica stair slides her way down. Jessica has black hair and glasses. She's wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans and some blue socks

"Hi im Jessica, you must be Paige" Jessica said with a smile

"Yup and you must be Jessica" Paige said

"That's me " Jessica then noticed the white rose "Who gave you the white rose?" Jessica said and pointing at the rose in her hand

"Keyla's brother" Paige answered

"Oh, I better go do my homework, i'll be back when im finish "

"Okay"

Jessica headed upstairs

"Anyways, lets do the project"

"Hold on I need to get my laptop, i'll be right back" Seth said and went upstairs to his room

Paige headed to the living room

Paige just sat on the couch and waited for Seth to come back. While he was gone, Paige smelled the rose Dean gave her. It made her smile. Seth came back and settled his laptop on the coffee table.

"Okay now we can start"

"Wait, have you read the book yet?"

"Nope, have you?"

"I did but half. You should read it its a good book" Paige said

"I'll rather see the movie" Seth said

"Their different"

"You know what? You explain what you read and i'll type it down"

"That could work"

"Then lets get started"

30 minutes latet

"That's where I left off"

"Okay im totally gonna read that book"

The oven made a _ding _. Jessica came stair sliding again

"The brookies are ready" Jessica cheerfully said

"What are brookies?" Paige asked with a confused look

Seth and Jessica look at eachother then, they look at Paige

"You never heard of a brookie before?" Seth asked

"I never heard, seen nor tasted one before"Paige said

"Well a brookie is a brownie + a cookie, and you can see and taste one when Seth gets them out of the oven" Jessica explained

Seth went to the kitchen. Jessica quickly sat next to Paige

"Can I ask you something? And don't tell Seth I asked you this" Jessica said

Paige nodded

"Do you like my brother?"

Paige's eyes winded "Well I have a boyfriend but, I like Seth but as a friend" Paige said

Later Seth came back with a tray of brookies and placed it down on the side of the coffee table

"Try one"

Paige grabbed a brookie and tried it

Paige's eyes winded "Okay this is delicious"

"Thanks, I made it myself" Jessica said

Paige realized something "What time is?"

"Its 8:10" Seth answered

"I better get going"

"We'll take you home" Seth said and Jessica started putting on her combat boots. Paige packed uo her belongings and rose "Ready?"

"Ready" Jessica and Paige answered

They all left the house

A few minutes later they arrived to her house

"Well, bye" Paige said

"Bye" Seth and Jessica said waving

"Nice meeting you" Jessica said

"Nice meeting you too" Paige said

_'Please don't be home please don't be home' _Paige started saying in her head. She went inside with a relief _'Good they're not here' _

Jessica and Seth went walking home

"Seth"

"What"

"Do you like her?" Jessica asked

Seth's eyes winded "What?"

"Come on Seth, its noticeable for me to know. You like her" Jessica said

"No I don't" Seth started lying

"You do like her, tell me you do"

"I don't like her" Seth said starting to be annoyed

"Tell me, tell me, tell me" Jessica said until Seth finally cracked

"Okay, I do like her, but you can't tell her, Keyla or Dean" Seth said

"I won't"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

In a few minutes they were home

**Author's note: Hi guys I hope you like this chapter (sorry for grammar mistakes). Also congratulations Jessica for getting accepted to your new school I'm gonna miss you. **

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Im back, I know I took long to make this chapter well its cause of the summer and school is almost about to start. So heres chapter 10**

Paige's life

Chapter 10

In the morning

The next day : Wednesday

It was now morning and this time Paige is going to meet her boyfriend's sister. She looked at the top of her drawer and smiled at the rose Dean gave her. She grabbed a 'Pierce the Veil ' t-shirt with some blue jeans and converse and headed to the bathroom. When she was done she puts on black eye-shadow makup then she puts on a grey jacket. She picks up her rose and then puts it back down. She checks if her parents are back from where they were at _'They're still not back yet?' _Paige said in her head. She grabs her backpack and goes to school.

**Paige's life**

**At school **

Dean and Seth were already at school having a conversation

"So how are you and Paige doing?" Seth asks

"Is going great, I never thought I met someone different, she's not like any other girl. " Dean said smiling then felt someone from behind wrapping their arms around his waist.

Dean turns around to see who it was. It turned out to be Paige "Don't worry I heard every word of it"

"I'm glad you did" Dean said and kissed her forehead "So who's excited?"

"For what?" Paige and Seth said at the same time

"Well next week there's no school on Friday"

"Yay" both Paige and Seth said

"Just hoping Keyla doesn't climb to the top of her tree, then it'll be okay" Dean said

"Exactly, Jessica made it to the top but, now she wants to climb the house up the way to her room" Seth said

"Don't they both get hurt?" Paige said a bit confused

"They can't even get hurt, they're well trained when it comes to climbing"

"Well rock climbing taught them a lot of safety too" Paige said "I hope they can teach me how to climb my trees " she replied

"Which tree since you have a lot of them. You have one next to your house next to ...well im guessing you have a way to sneak out of your house" Seth explained

"It's a forest so I'm going with the one next to my house"

"To sneak out right?" Dean wondered

"No I'm not like that kind of person that just sneaks out to go somewhere, I just go to the door there problem solve. "

The three of them laughed

"Plus if my parents found out that I sneaked out I'll get in so much trouble "Paige said looking at Dean since he already knew what will happen.

Dean put his arm around her shoulder

The bell rings

"So now we have to go to class" Dean groans

"It's not that bad" Seth said

"Well cause you're a smartie"

"You'll enjoy it one day" Paige said

"When?"

"When time comes"

The three of them headed to class

**Paige's life **

**In art class**

When it was halfway for the class to end. Paige didn't have any of her friends in the class. She has that class with her new friend Summer but, she didn't come so Paige was in class with none of her friends and with people she didn't know. It was getting boring.

That was until she saw someone she recognized walking in the hallway with some people

Paige raises her hand "Ms. Moes can I go to the restroom?"

Ms. Moes nodded, she got up and went to the restroom to see who the person was. When she got there Summer and her friemds were here just using their phones

"Summer?"

"Who's the vampire girl?" Eva said

"Excuse me?" Paige said feeling kinda hurt

"Girls this is Paige, the one I've been talking about" Summer said giving them a look

"Oh, the new girl with a boyfriend" Sasha said with a smirk

"Uhh yeah that's me. So I'm gonna leave now-"Summer cuts her off

"You won't tell Ms. Moes were ditching right?"

Paige stays quiet

"You are aren't you?" Summer said putting her hands on her hips then she got an idea "You know what ? I'll go straight to class now" Summer replied getting her stuff then, she gave her friends a signal. She started walking halfway, then her friends started attacking Paige from behind. They repeatedly kicked her in her stomach while she was on the ground then Paige stood up and pushed Sasha _'I shouldn't have done that' _Renne pulled her hair; Sasha punched her; Eva kicked her repeatedly and Summer was just smiling and recording everything

"So like Summer said you're not telling Ms. Moes are you?"

"N-no" Paige stuttered

"Now you better get to class, don't wanna get in trouble so...later vampire" Sasha fake pouts and waves. Eva makes her stand up and shoves her out of the restroom. When Paige was gone, Summer and her friends started laughing.

When Paige went back to class, there were only 20 minutes left to go before the class ended.

**Paige's life**

**After school **

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean said to Paige walking out of science class "You seemed pretty off at lunch and science "

"Yeah Im fine just kinda tired" Paige said looking at the ground

"Paige you're looking at the ground so you're lying " Dean grabbed her hand "You know you can tell me me what's wrong, Im your boyfriend "

"Fine, I'll tell you. Its becau-" Paige gets cut off

"Paige can I talk to you in private?" Summer said

"Um sure, Dean I'll be right back" Paige said walking along with Summer

Once they were far where Dean won't see her she talked

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier. Do you forgive me?"

"You were just recording everything and you didn't even have my back. How am I suppose to forgive you?" Paige said with her arms crossed

"C'mon we were just playing around do you actually think I'll let them hurt my friend?"

"Well I don't kn-" Paige gets cut off

"Can you just forgive me ?"

"Fine" Paige said then Summer hugged her

"Okay I better go Dean's waiting for me so bye" Paige then walks away. Summer didn't even say bye

Dean and Seth were having a conversation

"Just a curiosity, you're not gonna be like those boyfriends that say their girlfriend are forbidden to hang out with their friends right?" Seth asked Dean

Dean already knew what he was talking about "Seth, you know Im not gonna forbid Paige to hang out with you. You're like a brother to me I know you wouldn't steal her from me " Dean said

_'I know but I really like Paige, if you ever found out you'd probably not want to be my friend anymore ' _Seth snaps out of it by a hand waving in front of him

"Seth you okay, you've been looking at the sky for like a minute now" Dean said

"Yeah im fine. Im just thinking"

"About the girl you like? Just tell me who she is I won't tell anyone. I'll just tell Paige but, I won't tell anyone. " Dean started begging

"Im still not gonna tell you who, even if you're begging "

Dean was still thinking _' Who could it be?' _"How many periods do you have with her?"

"Okay just that hint and that's it and to answer your question I have 3 class periods with her"

Dean was still thinking on who it is "Is it Paige?"

_'Oh shit umm think Seth think!" _"No, what makes you think that, I mean I care about her and yes I do have 3 periods with her but I don't like her" Seth lies

"Okay I get it don't freak out, that was just the first guess that came out of my head since you two are friends"

Paige then came "Hey what did I miss?"

"Nothing much just two-toned freaking out"

"How? and why did you dye your hair half blonde?" Paige asked Seth

Seth opened his mouth to explain but Dean cuts him off

"Let me tell you how it happened. It started when Seth lost a race on rock climbing and since I rung the bell first he had to dye his hair blonde" Dean explained

Seth's jaw drops "That's a lie, you were the one that lost the race and you had to dye your whole hair pink. Then you got revenge and told Keyla and Jessica to dye my hair blonde while I was sleeping but they just got half" Seth explained

Paige was holding her laughter in "Your hair was pink"

"No, it wasn't, I never had it pink"

"Stop lying, I even have proof" Seth said getting his phone out off his pocket

"Uhh you know, I think Keyla is wondering where we are so can we just go" Dean said grabbing Paige's hand

"Okay, Seth send me a picture, bye two-toned " Paige said

"Okay bye" Seth said walking home

**Paige's life**

**Let's go with Dean and Paige arriving **

Dean opened the door for Paige and she went inside then, he went inside

"Let me guess, Keyla is gonna come stair sliding like Jessica does" Paige said smiling

"Not really, Jessica uses a mat to go stair sliding but for Keyla its half stairs half slide" Dean said

"Cool, so I'm guessing she's upstairs"

"Yup, Ill call her"Dean grabbed a walkie talkie from the coffee table "Captain Cupcake do you copy? over" Dean said

"Captain Cupcake?"

"Yup its my nickname for her and she has a nickname for me"

"Yes lunatic I do copy. Is Paige here? over" Keyla said

"Yes Captain Cupcake come down here over"

"Im on my way"

Page clears her throat "Lunatic do you copy? and if you do she forgot to say over over" Paige said with her british accent then she laughed

"Paigey, I know she forgot to say over over" Dean said laughing as well

Then Keyla came sliding down her slide. She was wearing a pink 'I was born to be awesome' shirt with some shorts to go with and pink socks. Her hair reaches up to her shoulders.

"You must be my brother's girlfriend he has been talking, im Keyla " Keyla said with a smile

"Im Paige nice to meet you "

"Nice to meet you too, well Ill let you two have some privacy and finish your project. Ill be upstairs doing my homework "Keyla said then headed upstairs

Dean and Paige were now doing a project

1 hour later Dean and Paige finished their project

"Well that didn't took long" Paige said now sitting on the couch

"In one day were already finished. What time do you need to go home?" Dean asked

"At 8 but I still have ten minutes"

"By the way your phone buzzed"

"Really?" Paige tooked out her phone and checked. She started laughing.

"What is it?"

Paige stopped laughing "It's nothing" she looked back at her phone and started laughing again

"Seriously what is i-" Then he realized why "Seth sended you a photo when my hair was pink didn't he?" Dean asked and Paige looked at him

"Uhh...no"

"Then let me see" Dean said and tried to see but Paige leaned backwards "Paigey let me see" Dean started whining

"Ill let you see if you promise not to kill Seth" Paige said and Dean nods. Paige then shows him the picture that sended when Dean had pink hair (You guys already know how he looked if you checked on Google)

"Im gonna kill him" Paige glares at him "not" Dean replies "So what did Summer want?"

"Oh she just apologized" Paige said

"For?"

"Well her friends beated me up in the restroom and if you're gonna say 'are you okay?' yes im fine"

"Okay, im going to get Keyla so we can take you home. Be right back" Dean said getting up from the couch now heading upstairs. Out of nowhere someone came out of their hiding which was the corner of the couch.

"He didn't even notice me there" Keyla laughed "How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Paige confusly said

"How did you change him?" He use to ditch class, get detention a lot, get in trouble and break the rules. He was still a good brother though. Seth tried but he couldn't, Dean ended up making him ditch 5 classes one day. But when you came he changed, I don't remember the last time my mom argued with him. How did you do it?"

She was about to speak but Dean came. "Oh you're here lets go" They all left the house. Within minutes they arrived and said their goodbyes. When she entered, she was in big trouble. "The texting, the walking home after school and now a rose" Paige's mom said holding her rose "It's so obvious you have a boyfriend, now you better break up with him so, until then" Paige's mom dropped the rose and stomped it. Then along with her dad they beated her up badly then they left. She crawled to her room and cried silently.

**Author's note : And that's the end of chapter 10. Also go and follow my beffa in wattpadd her user is eliamaya345. Also go and follow my bestie her user is lovemybro12. So follow them. Sorry for grammar mistakes. **


End file.
